Demon's From Hell
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: Demon's: Monsters from Hell who kill people and eat their souls.  Note: We are not like the gay sparkling Farie's from Twilight. No. Not at all.
1. Prolouge

Fibfi-Chan: HEYY! WHAT IS UP!

Deke: WE'RE BACK!

Masquerade: AND HAVE A NEW STORY!

Angel: YAYZ!

Blank: AN I GET TO WRITE THE WHOLE THING!

Fibfi-Chan, Deke, Angel & Masqerade: -silent-

Blank: …what?

Angel: No offense or anything Blank, but, your writing is just…

Fibfi-Chan: To put it bluntly…

Masquerade: And without hurting your feelings…

Deke: Its horrifying.

Blank: …cool!

Angel: …well…you took that better than I expected.

Masquerade: Yeah…you did.

Fibfi-Chan: I thought youd get all mad again…

Deke: Yeah, lets go bake some stuff for the reviewers!

Fibfi-Chan, Masquerade & Angel: Okay~

Deke, Fibfi-Chan, Angel & Masquerade: -all skip off to the kitchen-

Blank: …well…read it. It's actually pretty cool. –walks off to the kitchen to help bake-

* * *

The Coffee Shop was empty today, although I don't know why, and I don't really care. I was bordly leaning on the counter waiting for a customer as I looked out the window, taking in the blaring music of the clubs next store and the people walking down the sidewalk.

I sighed. I don't belong here. I knew that. My boss's knew that. My customers knew that. _Everyone _knew that. But, if I didn't belong here…where did I belong?

I betrayed my friends and family. I killed off one of our own. I'm a traitor. But…the need for blood shed overwhelmed me. I couldn't do anything about it.

I knew I was going to lose it earlier that day. I could tell, and so could everyone else. Whenever one of us lost control due to the impulses, we always worked together, used one of Komui's crazy inventions, and fixed the one that went berserk.

But, that wasn't the case with me, no, not. At. All. They didn't have the right equipment with them at the time to stop it from happening, and I didn't have the control to stop myself. That's why he's dead. Gone. _Forever. _Not that anyone cared.

My names Kanda Yu, and welcome to my Hell. Literally. To a Demon, everywhere is Hell. There were once two sides to the war, the Noah Clan, and the Black Order, but now, I'm making up the Third side. I like to call it; The Second.

It's just something to give us Demon's that screwed up big time a second chance, to fix our failures and have somewhere to go. Right now, I'm the only one in it. There was someone else in it too last month. He was a Demon, just like me. But now, he's gone. We got into a huge fight to the death and I won. To bad his soul won't rest in peace. Whenever us Demons kill someone, we eat their soul. And when we do that, we level up. It's a simple concept, really. But, we have the choice to let their soul live and not be devoured and stuck inside us, fully helpless and disappearing forever, or to just eat the poor thing and level up.

Like I said earlier, there's a war going on, and has been going on ever since the Earth was created.

So far, here's who was all on each side;

Black Order: Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman Jr, Lenalee Lee, Komui Lee, Arystar Kroy The Third, Klaud Nine, Kevin Yeegar, Suman Dark, Cross Marian, Daysia Berry, Noise Marie, Froi Tiedoll, Tevak, Mardaro, Kiredori, Koushi, Tokusa, Sokalo Winters, Timothy Hearst, Chaoji Han, Reever Whenham, Howard Link, Johnny Gil, Bookman, Miranda Lotto, Tap Dop, Renee Epstine, and Bak Chan.

Noah Clan: Millineum Earl, Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Wisley, Debbit and Jasdero, Neah, Joyd, Lulubell, Desires, Skin Boric, Sheryl Kamelot, Fiddler, Mercym, and Mightra.

Not that many people, really. But, when you're in a war like this one, even five people is a good amount.

So, you're probably wondering _why _there's a war going on. It's reason is the same reason for every other war there is, **control. **

Personally, I didn't want to be in the war, I still don't. I was forced into it by our leader, Malcolm C. Leverrire. Yeah, notice the word 'erri' in his name. It sounds like 'eerie' and, it fully describes him. Although, I think that his name would suite him better if it was Hitler. Actually, it'd be an improvement. He's got the mustache for it. And the face. And the hair…and pretty much everything about him is identical to Hitler.

And I would know that since I knew Hitler back before he commited suicide. You see, Demons are much stronger and much more insane than humans, and we also have much much, MUCH, longer life spans than humans.

Now, don't go thinking that we're like walking statues, can sparkle in the sunlight, that we drink blood from animals, and that we are the most attractive things known to man like those gay Farie's from Twilight. I mean really, what type of vampires sparkle? Really?

We may not be those gay Farie's, but us Demon's are still awesome. We don't drink animal blood, we drink human blood to repress our urges to cause blood shed. We don't turn to dust or sparkle in the sunlight, we're just like humans in that sense. We're muscular but not like some body builder who only works out.

Us guy Demon's have either a; four pack, six pack, or eight pack. I have a six pack, pretty average. The Demon's under seventeen have four packs, over seventeen have six packs, and over twenty three have eight packs. It's pretty cool, we don't even have to work out, they just appear over night.

Well, I should give you all a bit more info about myself, huh? Well, I'm eighteen years old, have long black hair with a blue tint that I always keep in a low pony tail, no facial hair, which I am highly great-ful for, because I would be hideous with it, always wear the color black, a v-neck shirt with baggy sleeves, ripped up denim jeans, and combat boots, and fingerless gloves. In the fall, I add in a black scarf, and in winter I wear the black scarf and a black beanie hat. It's a nice outfit if you ask me.

Anyway, your probably wondering why I didn't mention Hitler-Whick (aka, Malcom C. Leverrire) In the Black Order names, huh? Well…remember that person I was talking about, and how I killed them and became a traitor? Well…that was him. The mega prick of the universe. Even though everyone cheered for having the horrid leader gone, I knew I was a traitor, and traitors must leave or be killed by their former team. And, I didn't want that to happen, so…I left.

They're probably hunting me down right now…huh. I feel…shitty when I think that. It's like…there's something in my chest that's sinking and making me nauseous…I wonder why…is it because I sicken myself with my betrayal? Or something else entirely…

Ugh…I don't want to think about it right now. It's putting my brain on overdrive. And, just to be clear; Kanda no like overdrive.

Yeah, you want to know why I don't like overdrive? Overdrive make Kanda angry.

Why does it make me angry? It gives Kanda headache.

Kanda no like headaches. They bad.

I looked over at the door when I heard it's bell and recognized the person, he was our favorite customer. It was an old man smoking a cigarette, now making me want one. I can't deal with him right now! I need to smoke! I muttered to myself as I turned to Emilia, my co-worker, and said "I'm taking a break, deal with the customer."

Which made Emilia's face go red then she yelled "No, you lazy thing! You take care of him!"

I turned around almost at the back door, now in angry mode and hissed at her "Look, just do it! I'll be right back, I need to go smoke a cigarette!"

She glared at me then crossed her arms and said with a huff "Fine then Mr. Pee inhaler! Go and smoke, you have five minutes before I go and kick your sorry ass!"

I smirked as I saw the man look amused and then I said "Well, Emilia, look what you did! You almost scared him away. You wouldn't want to do that, now would you?"

She looked and saw him standing there, then her face went beat red and she began stuttering out apologizes to the man as I went out to the back to smoke.

"Ahhh…" Was the first sound that came out of my mouth as I blew the smoke out of my body and to contaminate the air. Smoking took away all my stress and calmed me down. Alma taught it to me. Hah. To bad I didn't know about this great pleasure _before _I betrayed my friends and family. Kind of ironic too.

I took another whiff as I smiled up at the sky. I wasn't going to last much longer with both sides after me. Both most likely trying to kill me.

My smile turned into a grin as I began laughing, my voice echoing throughout the city of New York, making people shiver in fear of someone being brutally murdered because that's just how intense my laugh is. It does that.

* * *

Blank: Well, there's chapter one. Enjoy it.

Angel: Yup~ And we made cookies for anyone that reviews!

Masquerade: Cookies are good…

Deke: Yes. Yes they are.

Fibfi-Chan: Review please~!


	2. Emilia

Fibfi-Chan: Wow…there was a LOT of typing in this chapter. I think my fingers are going to fall off now.

Deke: …Fibfi-Chan…how are _your _fingers going to fall off? You didn't even type this! Blank did!

Blank: -sulking in corner-

Masquerade: See what you did Fibfi! You just made the love of my life upset! I should kill you!

Angel: Masquerade, calm yourself down and calm Blank down, and Fibfi-Chan, stop taking credit for things Blank does or else I'll bite off your head!

Fibfi-Chan: …kay…

Deke: Well, me and Angel are going to make cookies and muffins for the reviewers, so, review!

* * *

I walked back inside the Coffee Shop after smoking my cigarette, and saw Emilia glaring at me. Shit. I'm in trouble.

She put her hands on her hips as she walked up to me, then began her evil lecture of evil. "What the hell took you so long? I could've used your help with that customer, but noooo! You just _had _to go and smoke! What is wrong with you? Why did you take so long, jerk! What, did you smoke the whole friggin pack? What is wrong with you! What? Why don't you just go and work at the OMGIS Inc. if you want to be like this! Why not! What are you, a pig! Look at your cloths! And you smell like smoke! Why! You can't work in a coffee shop while smelling like smoke! No! You can't! You have to smell like coffee! Not smoke! Coffee! What is wrong with you! Can't you even get _that _right! What is wrong with you! I should kill you for that! You're weird and stupid and I'm going home! No, wait! If I go home I get fired! You should die! Yeah, if you die then I'll get promoted! Yes, then I'll just have to kill you so I can get promoted! But, no, then I'll go to jail! So just get back to work, weirdo!"

I just blinked. What the hell is wrong with her. I didn't even understand half of what she said. I think she's crazy or something. Really. Who on earth can talk that much in one breath? Well…besides Nudge from Maximum Ride. But she's not real, so I guess she doesn't really count…but…oh well.

She then flared her nostrils and yelled, scarring the customers as she did so "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! DID YOU EVEN HEAR ANYTHING I SAID! WHAT ARE YOU, AN IDIOT! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! AN IDIOT! I _SHOULD _JUST KILL YOU! IT'D BE DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR! YEAH! IT WOULD! THAT'S HOW MUCH YOU SUCK! YEAH! YOU SUCK! I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A DATE! EVER! I HATE YOU AND I WANT TO KILL YOU SO FRIGGIN BAD! JUST FALL OVER AND DIE! YOUR UGLY! U-G-L-Y, YOU AINT GOT NO ALIBY! YOUR UGLY! YOUR UGLY!"

I just blinked and said "Say what?"

She just grinned like a crazy person as she pointed her finger at me and continued with her little rant "YOUR UGLY! UH HUH, YOUR UGLY!"

I just raised an eyebrow barley able to grasp anything she was saying and said "Wait…say what?"

"U-G-L-Y, YOU AINT GOT NO ALIBY!" And now she was wildly waving her arms around as she backed over to the bathroom door "YOUR UGLY! UH HUH, YOU'RE UGLY! SAY YEAH!" Then she went through the door, still screaming.

What on _earth _is wrong with that chick?

I was standing there, just staring where she dissapeared when I heard someone clear their throat from the counter, and I just sighed and looked over and froze. My god, this can't be happening. The person at the counter…how the hell did he know where I was? It was Tyki Mikk, a Demon from the Noah Clan. And right now, he was grinning like a madman.

* * *

Fibfi-Chan: OH MI GEE! Blank! Your awesome! Not even I could make a cliffhanger like that!

Blank: …thanks Fibfi…

Masquerade: -holding Blank close and comforting him- Well Fibfi. How nice of you to finally be nice to my little Blanky Wanky.

Fibfi-Chan: -giggles- You sound like your talking about a blanket…not your boyfriend…heheh~

Deke & Angel: -walk in holding plates of muffins and cookies for the reviewers- Hey, reviewers, time for cookies and muffins!

Reviewers: YAY!


	3. Not Named Feelings

Fibfi-Chan: Heya! Here's chapter three of Demons From Hell!

Blank, Deke, Masquerade & Angel: We don't own D. Gray-Man! If we did, why would be writing fanfiction for it?

* * *

Tyki Mikk.

My worst enemy.

The worst man on earth.

The man I hate with all my soul.

Yet…there's something inside me that pangs with unknown feelings and emotions when I say that. So, I guess…I don't really hate him?

So...I don't hate the man who nearly killed me on, several times.

The man that ruined my life.

Killed my friends.

And, was standing right in front of me.

I'm doomed, aren't I?

I pulled myself out of my shock and thoughts, and smiled politely at him and said in the nicest tone I could muster "Welcome to Starbucks, how can my insane co-worker and I help you?"

In response, he just leaned a bit closer to me, with one hand on the counter, supporting him, and the other on the back of his head, looking me up and down as if he was scanning me, before a sadistic grin took over his face as his eyes gleamed dangerously.

He took his hand down from the back of his head, and used it to brush back my bangs.

He stared at me for a few seconds more, before his clear and silky voice flowed out into the coffee shop.

"Ahh…Kanda Yu. It has been awhile, hasn't it? Tell me…why would a _person_, as grand as you, be working in a coffee shop, of all places? Honestly, everyone on both sides believed you to be **dead**. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

His hand traveled from my bangs, down to my chin, and grabbed it, non to gently, and forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"_Well_?"

I gulped, as I stared at him before offering a nervous grin and saying "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened! But, why do you even care? Do you just want to rub it in everyone's faces that you found out first?"

Tyki's grip became tighter as a low, frightening noise, that was later identified to be a growl, went throughout the shop, and everyone looked over to see what caused it, only to become extremely frightened as they saw Tyki standing there, leaning over the counter, gripping my chin tightly, and he looked _very_ mad.

_**Very **_mad.

"Well, _traitor_, I was searching the world for you, and when I found out from a boy named Alma Karma a few months ago that you two started up your own team, I decided to join so that in the war, you'll have at least a **bit** of a chance for survival. Oh, I found a girl named Fou when I was on the way here. She wants to join too."

Okay, now is the best time in the world for the blaaaaaaaaankkk staaaaaaareeee.

And, I'm doing it riiiiiighhht noooooow.

Great. Now, I'm getting an amused smirk in return.

Greeeeaaat. He's grinning now. Just perfect.

So, now, I choose this moment to respond. "Uh…sure, you two can join…I guess…"

Tyki grinned as pulled away and began walking over to the door, only stopping to say "Of course! How great of you to accept us, friend! We'll be waiting out back! Come out when you're done with work~!"

"…sure…"

* * *

Masquerade: So, you all like~?

Blank: Review!


End file.
